A Molecular Analysis Core is proposed for providing basic and clinical researchers with consultation and[unreadable] expertise in genomics and proteomics technology, experimental design, and data interpretation for[unreadable] translational studies in diseases of the nervous system. Facilitated access to the Affymetrix GeneChip[unreadable] microarray platform for performing gene expression analysis and array-based 'whole genome' SNP[unreadable] genotyping, the Sequenom technology platform for performing targeted genotyping on large numbers of[unreadable] samples, and candidate gene capillary resequencing for mutational profiling studies will be provided.[unreadable] Neuroscience investigators will have preferred access to current and innovative proteomics technology.[unreadable] These will include instrumentation and methods for the separation of complex protein mixtures, robotics for[unreadable] sample processing, and protein identification and characterization (e.g. covalent modifications) using 'state-of-[unreadable] the-art' tandem mass spectrometry coupled to automated multi-dimensional capillary liquid[unreadable] chromatographs. Proposed neuroproteomic themes will be discovery and validation of protein biomarkers,[unreadable] measuring in vivo metabolic half- lives of disease-associated proteins in humans, defining functional protein[unreadable] modifications on receptors and ion channels, and characterizing novel protein complexes. Investigators will[unreadable] have facilitated access to genomics and proteomics data both within Core C and through the coordinated,[unreadable] interdisciplinary activities of the Administrative Core A. Statistical evaluation, data management and[unreadable] integration will be provided with the proposed Informatics Core G. The application of these new technologies[unreadable] to diseases of the nervous system promises to revolutionize our understanding of these disorders and will[unreadable] help turn basic neurobiological discovery into diagnostic and therapeutic advances.